Lexophile
by Marciesv9
Summary: word /wərd/ noun A single distinct meaningful element of speech or writing, used with others (or sometimes alone) to form a sentence and typically shown with a space on either side when written or printed. Reviewing would be greatly appreciated. Sasuhina rating will go up as the story goes.


I do not own the characters

* * *

Euphonious - eu·pho·ni·ous /yo oˈfōnēəs/ adjective (of sound, especially speech) pleasing to the ears.

I felt the rain hit my exposed shoulders, drops thrown by the wind. The manor was quite, branch members in their rooms resting or bustling around inside. Busy work since not much could be done in the rain.

Walking further down the lanai, footsteps in rhythm to the rain, slow muffled. I walked to where there was no windows and I was truly alone facing the opening to the gardens. I always thought that the gardens are what make the manor. Rolling flowerbeds  
/of color. Low hanging branches of fruit trees, almost ripe for picking.

Sitting and falling back, my hair cascading down my back, off the side of the porch. A dark blue black water fall. Matching the storm clouds heading in from the horizon. Humming to the sound of the rain, seeing a bird fly in to a small tree in the garden,  
/feathers ruffling off the water droplets.

I don't know when I fell asleep, it couldn't of been long since no one came to look for me.

There he was, the man who woke me, Sasuke Uchiha. He would frequently take walks around the gardens here Neji-nii-San and him formed a silent bond, training every so often together. Yet when I ever I did see him at the manor andthe few times I managedtalked  
/to him would always be in a rush, while aloof he is always polite.A clasp of thunder took me from my thoughts.

"Ah, Uchiha-san, did you get caught in the rain?" I did not take note of stormin the background or the flashes of light. The drops of water falling from the ends of his hair, the tip of his nose, his clothing was damp.

"Didn't even realize it was raining." The way he said it, made me feel like he was making fun of my momentary air headed comment. Sarcastic.

My face grew warm and I sat up. "Please, let me get you something to drywear."

We walked along the lanai, to the main hall. When we reached the door thankfully a branch maid was there.

"Hime! We were looking for you, where did you go? You know you shouldn't go off on your own the last time you did you got lost in the fruit field!"

I felt the heat inmy cheeks rise when I heard Sasuke give a low chuckle. "Mm well, that was because well.. That's not the point!" I shook to clear my head, strandsmy hair getting caught on Sasuke's shoulder. "Mina-chan can you please graba

kimono for Uchiha-kun please? He got caught in the rain." Giving a quick bow Mina hurried along to do as she was told.

"Uchiha-kun, follow me to the bathroom please." We walked in silence, Mina fetched the dark blue linen kimono quickly and placed it in Sasuke's hand advising him not to worry about his clothing, that she will wash it and have someone deliver it to him.

When Sasuke stepped out his kimono was slightly opened on top and he was struggling to properly tie it. I gave a giggle and removed his hands, "Here Sasuke let me." As I straighten out his kimono, and tiedthe belt for him, I left myself wanting

to linger. There was an energy that buzzed off him, that soothed me.

A clash of thunder and lighting made me jump and tighten my hands on his chest. "Sorry, this storm is getting terrible. Would you like to sit and wait it out?" With what I presume was a grunt of approval we stepped back outside.

Sitting on the bench outside,his shoulder brushed against mine softly, different from the harsh storm in front of us.

Once again, I do not remember falling asleep. Opening my eyes to the smell of rain and cinnamon, the soft cry of birds, excited to take flight again. Lifting my head from his shoulder, I smiled, apologizing. I stretching up wards, humming, a soft sighof  
/a sated nap.

Glancing to the dark haired man beside me, I took note of what we were wearing, matching linen kimonos, mine just a shade lighter blue than his. The maids were too quite and I knew that they were having a field day with the fact that I fell asleep on  
/Sasuke. He turned to me, the years have taken a toll on him, his eyes telling stories that I do not want to hear, and the chakra bonds around his wrists a not so hidden reminder of his powers.

"I'm sorry, what was that again, I wasn't paying attention." My cheeks burned as I saw him take a breath and look towards the gardens.

"I said that it's euphonious."

I don't know where it came from. Whether it was because he thought I was still half asleep, or just a spur of the moment, but what transcribed with this stormwas the most we ever spoken. I lit up, I couldn't help but lean my head back down on his shoulder,  
I couldn't fight the smile that pulled at mylips.

"Feel free to get caught in the rain more often."

* * *

Authors note

Revised: June 15th, 2016

Oh boy, I'm terrible at keeping up with posting, I revised this to flow better and it gives me an idea on how to expand on it. So keep an eye out. I promise I'll keep writing. One chapter, at least 7 pages on word, a month.

Still can't indent. Also using the app to type this so, sorry for any errors!

-Authors note-

It's been a while since I uploaded anything. This is a one shot that can be turned into a chapter story. If you want me to continue please review.

Love always, Marcie.

P.s I can't indent. Is there any way around this? D:


End file.
